1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic hinge buffer assembly for a door, and more particularly relates to a hydraulic hinge buffer assembly that can prevent the door from closing quickly without a buffering effect due to a rotating inertia or an external force.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic hinge buffer assembly for a door is used to move the door returning to the original position back in a closed state when an external force is applied to the door. The conventional hydraulic hinge buffer assembly has a holding mount, a clamping device and a buffering device. The holding mount is securely mounted on a wall and has a front side and a pivot block. The front side of the holding mount is opposite to the wall. The pivot block is mounted on the front side of the holding mount and has a rear side, a top face, a bottom face, a chamber and a driving recess. The rear side of the pivot block is mounted on and abuts the front side of the holding mount. The chamber is longitudinally formed through the top face and the bottom face of the pivot block. The driving recess is transversally formed through the rear side of the pivot block and communicates with the chamber.
The clamping device is rotatably connected to the holding mount, and is used to clamp a door and has two clamping panels clamped on the door beside the pivot block. The buffering device is mounted in the holding mount and has a pivot pin and a piston element. The pivot pin is rotatably mounted in the chamber of the pivot block and has two ends respectively extending out of the top face and the bottom face of the pivot block and connected to the clamping panels. When the clamping panels are rotated relative to the holding mount, the pivot pin is rotated with the clamping panels relative to the pivot block. In addition, the pivot pin has a middle and an abutting face. The abutting face is flat, is formed in the middle of the pivot pin such that the cross section of the pivot pin is semi-circular at the middle of the pivot pin and faces the driving recess. The piston element is movably mounted in the driving recess, abuts against the pivot pin and has a pushing piston contacting the abutting face of the pivot pin. The piston element can push the pivot pin to rotate relative to the pivot block after being compressed and is driven by a hydraulic-buffering mechanism.
In use, when a user opens the door mounted with the conventional hydraulic hinge buffer assembly, the pivot pin is rotated relative to the pivot block with the clamping panels. The abutting face of the pivot pin separates from the pushing piston of the piston element, and the edge of the pivot pin that is adjacent to the abutting face may abut against and compress the pushing piston of the piston element. When the user releases the door, the compressed piston element will push the pivot pin to rotate to enable the clamping panels to move with the pivot pin. Then, the door that is clamped with the clamping panels can be rotated to the original position back in a closed state by the conventional hydraulic hinge buffer assembly. In addition, the weight and the rotating speed of the door during a closing process will generate a rotating inertia to the conventional hydraulic hinge buffer assembly.
However, if the rotating speed of the pivot pin is quicker than the pushing speed of the pushing piston due to the rotating inertia or an external force, the pivot pin will be rotated with the door and the edge of the pivot pin that is adjacent to the abutting face will separate from the pushing piston. Since the pushing piston of the piston element is driven by the hydraulic-buffering mechanism, the pushing piston cannot provide a buffering effect to the pivot pin and cannot immediately abut against the pivot pin to limit the rotation of the pivot pin, such that no buffering effect is provided to the door via the piston element and the pivot pin during the closing process. Afterwards the door is returned to the original position back in a closed state by the rotation of the pivot pin, the pushing piston of the piston element slowly approaches the pivot pin and abuts against the abutting face of the pivot pin by the hydraulic-buffering mechanism. Therefore, the piston element cannot provide a buffering effect to the door via the pivot pin until the pushing piston abuts against the pivot pin. In other words, the conventional hydraulic hinge buffer assembly cannot provide a buffering effect to the door when the rotating inertia or an external force is applied to the door in an open state.
As a result, when the door in an open state is rotated to the original position by a user, by a pressure force of an indoor air conditioner or by an outdoor wind force to form a rotating inertia, the rotating inertia enables the door to rotate to the original position, and during the closing process, the pushing piston of the piston element of the conventional hydraulic hinge buffer assembly cannot immediately abut and restrict the pivot pin to provide a buffering effect to the door. As such, the conventional hydraulic hinge buffer assembly cannot provide a buffering effect to the door during the above-mentioned closing process and the door may close quickly without a buffering effect.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hydraulic hinge buffer assembly for a door to mitigate the aforementioned problems.